Loucos sim, Normais nem um pouco
by Angel Pink
Summary: Dois caveleiros, Duas garotas super loucas, um romance sem-noção e muita cunfusão! Presente de aniversário atrazaderrímo para duas pessoas especiais. Meu primeiro hentai está aí! Contém linguagem um pouco pesada. Boa Leitura!


_**

* * *

**_

Loucos sim, Normais nem um pouco!

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation**_

_Mais uma vez, a depravada da Angel vem com mais uma fic, daí vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque eu fiz ela. Bem essa fic é uma homenagem a duas grandes amigas que fizeram aniversário e que eu não tive a cara de pau de dar nem um Happy Birthday. Mas como eu aqui a BESTA MITOLOGICA não conseguiu engolir essa desculpa esfarrapada de não ter idéias para fazer uma fic que preste, tomei vergonha na cara, botei esse meu cérebro dos anos das cavernas para funcionar e saiu esse resultado. Espero que gostem bastante viu meninas? Demorou mais saiu! Antes que comece a história deixa eu dar uma fichinha básica para vocês._

**Yuky Kirsten: Branca como o leite, seu cabelo vai até os joelhos e a sua cor é Azul marinho, seus olhos são azul turquesa, sua altura é de 1.60, possui um corpo perfeitamente modelado e também possui um piercing na língua. ****Personalidade****: Séria interiormente mas rebelde e anarquista por fora, ela é insana, dramática quando quer e meio grossa, uma verdadeira explosão.**

**Yoko Knightley: Tão branca quanto a irmã, seu cabelo laranja vai até a metade das costas todo repicado, seus olhos verde água são bem destacantes, tem 1.65 ,seu corpo é esbelto e sem exageros. ****Personalidade****: Extrovertida e sempre atrapalhada, Yoko chama atenção por onde passa, carregando a rua e as pedras junto pelo fato de tropeçar mais do que andar. Alegre e de bem com a vida, sempre está disposta a ajudar quem precisa. Apesar de ser muito ingênua e inocente ela nunca entende o que sua irmã diz com suas brincadeiras.**

_Bem como já viram são duas irmãs totalmente opostas uma da outra. Tenshi espero que goste da sua rebelde viu? E Fania curta bastante a doidinha da Yoko. Boa leitura para todos e meninas "Feliz Aniversário"!_

* * *

Em um avião com destino para Tóquio, dois rapazes estavam sentados na poltrona planejando o que eles decidiriam ao chegar lá. Passando alguns minutos eles acabam dormindo, perdendo a noção do tempo que logo são acordados pela aeromoça.

- Vocês precisam descer ou vão querer fazer outra viagem?

Kanon olha para Mask (_N/A: mais uma vez simplificando o nome do coitadinho, créditos a pessoa que criou)_ e diz:

- Está vendo? Foi só você contar suas historinhas e acabei puxando a paia

- Eu?! Você não precisa de historia não, já dorme sem precisar fazer nada. Fica tomando esses tranqüilizantes de sua mãe, uma hora esse bicho seu vai morrer! – Mask

- Minha mãe já morreu filho – Kanon

- Então para de comprar essas porcarias – Mask

Os dois saem juntos pelo corredor, na porta do avião Mask desce primeiro e antes de Kanon sair despede da aeromoça dizendo:

- Foi um prazer voar com você benzinho

- Ah é? Pois para mim não foi! – aeromoça

Eles saem caminhando pelo aeroporto em direção a saída, pegam um táxi e vão para um apartamento onde já tinham feito reservas.

Enquanto isso, de frente da porta do apartamento deles estão duas irmãs que por coincidência estão brigando como Kanon e Mask para verem quem sai pra pegar o a vizinha deles abre a porta e Kanon repete o mesmo gesto.

Os dois pegam no jornal ao mesmo tempo, que se encontrava no meio do corredor. Yuky com cara de capeta diz:

- Ta achando o que meu filho, que é o jornal da mãe Joana? Esse jornal já tem dona e essa dona sou Eu! Você por acaso tem noção de quanto ele custou para mim? 0,25 iene

. Tive que vender o leite dos meus seios para comprar ou você acha que dinheiro nasce no pé de árvore? Agora tire suas patas de cima do meu jornal.

- Está pensando o que?! Esse jornal é meu, porque eu acabei de me mudar para cá e ganhei ele de quebra – Kanon

- E eu tô nem aí que você acabou de mudar. O problema não é meu se não tem dinheiro para comprar um. Solte ele – Yuky

- Por que você não solta? Pois eu não estou a fim de fazer isso – Kanon

Os dois começam a puxar o jornal de um lado para o outro. Yoko e Mask saem para fora e vendo o que está acontecendo dizem junto:

- QUE ANARQUIA É ESSA?!

Kanon e Yuky começam um a jogar a culpa no outro

- Foi ela! – Kanon aponta o dedo

- Eu o que?! Foi ele – Yuky também aponta o dedo para Kanon

- Querem parar com isso e um só me falar o que está acontecendo? – Mask

- Eu falo! – diz Yuky empurrando a cabeça de Kanon – Esse delinqüente está tentando roubar meu jornal que custou 0,25 iene que paguei não com o suor, mas com o leite dos meus seios.

- Kanon largue o jornal e entregue para a moça – Mask sério

Ele entrega e diz:

- Eu não queria mesmo

Yoko meio abismada olha para Mask e Kanon

- Nossa Yuky, não precisava ser grossa assim com ele. E vocês moram aqui?

- Sim, de frente do apartamento de vocês – Kanon

- Ohh! Yuky nós temos vizinhos – abraça a irmã – Isso não são modos de tratar uma pessoa mais próxima – olhando para eles – Como são seus nomes?

- Então, eu sou Kanon e aquele escorado na porta é o Mask – Kanon

- E o de vocês? – Mask

- O meu é Yoko e essa é minha irmã...– aponta o dedo para Yuky

- O meu nome é o que minha mãe me deu – Yuky

- E qual foi? – Mask

- O que ela registrou – Yuky

- E como ela te registrou? – Kanon

- Oras, no cartório – Yuky

- Ah chega, vamos embora Kanon – Mask

- Enquanto ela não dizer, não saio daqui – Kanon

- O nome dela é Yuky – diz Yoko que olha feio para a irmã

- Não agüento mais esse roupão, está um calor da merda – Yuky tira o roupão e só fica de lingerie preta

- AI MEU ZEUS! AGORA QUE NÃO SAIO DAQUI MESMO – Kanon

- Vamos logo entrar Yuky – Yoko sai puxando sua irmã e antes de fechar a porta vê Mask fazendo a mesma coisa dizendo:

- Qualquer coisa que precisar é só bater – e fecha

Já é noite e Yuky resolve dar um passeio. Então resolve ir a pé, para descontrair e observar melhor as paisagens.

E Yoko procurando a irmã pelo apartamento, fica desesperada pois vê que a casa está com pingos vermelhos.

- "_Nossa, nunca pensei que faziam pisos assim!"_

Quando percebe é a sua menstruação que havia chegado, ela corre para o banheiro e disca no celular para a irmã que atende e pergunta:

**- " O que é?! Nem posso mais sair!"** – Yuky

**- " Aconteceu uma coisa terrível comigo, você precisa me ajudar"** – Yoko

**- " Quem te matou?" **– Yuky

- **" Ninguém não,** - Yoko abaixa a voz. – **É que eu preciso que compre um pacotinho de absorvente"**

- **" Minha filha, então fique de resguardo e não saia, daqui a pouco chego aí. Tchau"** – e desliga o celular

Nisso Yuky localiza uma farmácia, ela entra e acaba esbarrando sem querer em um rapaz que estava abaixado. Quando o rapaz levanta e se vira uma surpresa: é Kanon com um jeito meio suspeito.

Ele sorri e esconde algo em suas mãos

- Não acredito, é muita falta de sorte para uma pessoa só – Yuky pega o absorvente, paga no caixa e sai sem ligar para a presença de Kanon.

Após sair da farmácia, o atendente olha para Kanon e diz:

- Essa garota é maluca, não acha? Como uma pessoa tem coragem de ir fazer compras somente de lingerie e roupão?

- Vai ver que é por causa da preguiça de tirar aquela coisa – Kanon mostra as preservativos que tinha comprado e entrega o dinheiro.

Yuky chega no apartamento e entra gritando

- JÁ CHEGUEI!

- Eu estou aqui no banheiro Yuky – diz Yoko com a voz ainda baixa

Yuky entrega na porta o pacotinho e vê sua irmã em estado crítico

- Onde foi a guerra e que cabelo bagunçado é esse Yoko – Yuky

- Isso se chama transformação pós - sangue – Yoko

- Beleza, vou ali assistir televisão, qualquer coisa já sabe...NÃO ME CHAME – Yuky

Se passa alguns minutos e Yoko sai sorridente do banheiro

- Yuky maninha, vou aqui na casa dos nossos vizinhos e volto já – Yoko

- Viu, vai lá – diz Yuky sem despregar os olhos da televisão

* * *

Yoko saí do apartamento, fecha e bate na porta dos meninos, lá de dentro Kanon grita:

- VAI LÁ VOCÊ MASK EU ESTOU OCUPADO

E Mask vai atender, quando abre Yoko diz:

- Posso falar um instantinho com você?

- Ah, claro, entre – Mask

Yoko entra e os dois vão para a sala

- Sente-se aí no sofá, aceita algo? – Mask

- Não, obrigado. Vim convidar você e seu amigo para jantarem lá em casa – Yoko

- Demorou, estou com uma fome. Por que não fez o convite mais cedo? – chega Kanon e fica do lado de Mask

- Toma vergonha na cara, parece que está passando fome – Mask

- Mas eu estou. Imagina só Yoko esse aí esconde as compras no guarda-roupa dele – Kanon

Mask fica vermelho de vergonha e diz:

- Depois nós acertamos a conta – e lança um olhar mortal para Kanon

- Enfim gente, tenho que ir embora – Yoko levanta do sofá – Vocês vem ou não?

- Não – Mask

- Eu aceito, Mask já está com a barriga cheia mesmo das comprinhas – Kanon

Yoko saí com Kanon para seu apartamento. Entrando, ela leva ele direto para a cozinha.

- Espere um segundo Kanon, já volto com os guardanapos – Yoko

Indo ao seu quarto ela vê os pingos de sangue no chão e chama por Yuky

- Yuky sirva o jantar e leve os guardanapos, enquanto limpo o chão? Por favor? – Yoko já com os guardanapos nas mãos

- Beleza, passa para cá – pega-os das mãos de sua irmã e sai resmungando – "_**É Yuky vai comprar sabonete, Yuky minha fralda plástica acabou, tudo Yuky!**_" Esse povo incapacitado é uma coisa – diz ela já chegando na cozinha e vê Kanon sentado na cadeira segurando os talheres

- Aceita jantar? – Kanon

- Como é que é o negócio?! Você percebeu que essa é minha casa? – Yuky

- Dá um crédito né, afinal é tudo culpa de Mask. Ele fica escondendo as compras que faz e nem oferece ao seu mano do peito, depois vem pedindo dinheiro emprestado. Mais nunca empresto para aquele esconde comida e outra, sua irmã me convidou para jantar, por isso que eu vim - Kanon

- É eu acho que joguei pedra na cruz. Jantar né, já que não tenho outro lugar para ir... – Yuky senta na cadeira e coloca os guardanapos sobre a mesa

Yoko chega na cozinha, olha para Yuky e Kanon, depois diz:

- Estão esperando o que para se servirem?

- Ah ta, é que sempre você coloca comida para mim, com medo de que eu faça bagunça no fogão. Então vou lá – Yuky se levanta

- Quer que eu coloque ou você mesmo vai lá? – Yoko

- Eu mesmo vou – Kanon também se levanta – Que legal! Vou fazer igual a serve-serve – e coloca a comida sorrindo de orelha a orelha

Todos eles já estão apreciando a comida, quando Yuky virá o prato cheio de caldo de sopa e dá um enorme sugado fazendo barulho. Após isso limpa sua boca na mão e depois passa no seu roupão.

- Yuky o que é isso?! Foi para isso que mandei trazer os guardanapos e você ainda faz uma coisa dessa na frente de visita! Que falta de educação, não tem algo a dizer sobre isso? – Yoko chocada

Yuky solta um arroto monstruoso e diz:

- Aí, estou satisfeita - e respira fundo

Kanon com a colher na boca olha abismado para ela;

- Sabe de uma? Eu vou tomar um banho quente – nisso Yuky olha para Kanon – Você não quer vim? É bom que me ajuda

- É sério mesmo? Eu posso? - com os olhos brilhando e o nariz escorrendo de emoção

- Óbvio...que não! Eu disse isso na brincadeira, será que não se pode dizer mais nada? Cruzes – Yuky saí da cozinha e vai para o banheiro

Um silêncio mortal paira na cozinha, mas que logo foi quebrado pela voz de Kanon

- Não tem outro banheiro aqui não? A sopa desceu bem mais rápido que eu imaginava – e dá um sorriso sem graça

- Segue o corredor e vire a direita, lá no meu quarto tem um banheiro – Yoko

Kanon saí correndo que por um momento escorrega na virada e caí de bunda no chão, rapidamente ele se levanta e segue para o seu destino.

- _"Ele e Yuky são tão parecidos! É eu acho que minha noite acabou"_ – pensa Yoko na cozinha

De repente, alguém toca a campainha. Yoko vai para atender que quando isso é feito, é o próprio Mask na porta dizendo:

- Sobrou alguma coisinha aí? – diz ele olhando para o chão

- Claro! Entre – Yoko sorrindo

* * *

Enquanto os dois se dirigem para a cozinha, Yuky já terminado o banho vai para seu quarto que é o mesmo de Yoko. Quando ela, entra tranca a porta e procura em seu guarda - roupa um espartilho vinho. Achando o que queria começa a vesti-lo. E no quarto onde Yuky está, Kanon se encontra no banheiro que acaba de dar a descarga

- Como é bom meu Zeus botar para fora o que se pôs para dentro – abrindo a porta

Yuky já terminada de vestir o espartilho, olha rapidamente para a porta do banheiro que logo é aberta. Então Kanon dá de cara com ela.

- Minha nossa acho que estou no paraíso! – Kanon

- Eu estou no inferno meu Deus, só pode ser brincadeira. Kanon você me faz um favor? - Yuky olhando para ele com cara de Hozama Binladen

- Todos – Kanon

- Meu querido diga que isso é um pesadelo e que você não esta dentro do meu quarto – Yuky

- Não é verdade! Você pode até me tocar para sentir que é real – Kanon

- Nem morta, alias prefiro morrer do que ter que fazer isso – Yuky

- Como você é exagerada. Por que você é assim? – Kanon fica meio triste

- Porque eu nasci assim – Yuky

Kanon com os olhos cheio de água diz:

- Yuky desde o momento que eu te vi, me apaixonei por você. Pode até não acreditar, mas eu amo você garota e eu queria que me desse uma chance

Então Yuky puxa Kanon pelo braço e joga ele na cama, depois começa a subir em cima dele, pensando

- _" Se ele gosta de mim de verdade, não irá ficar comigo"_ – que logo após o beija – Desde aquele nosso barraco eu percebi que você é o cara...que eu quero transar.

Kanon sem saber o que fazer diz:

- Saía de cima de mim, Yuky

- Por que meu lindo? Você não deseja o mesmo que eu? – Yuky

- Não, eu quero mais do que isso. Eu quero que você seja minha namorada Yuky, não quero te usar, mas sim ficar com você o resto da minha vida – Kanon

- Minha nossa – diz ela surpresa _– " Nossa ele é o único cara que já me disse isso e ainda por cima não sentiu nenhuma vontadinha de ficar comigo, isso é raro, tenho que admitir"_ – saindo de cima dele

* * *

Yoko toda feliz fica olhando para Mask que já tinha acabado de jantar

- Pode pegar um guardanapo para mim Yoko? – Mask

- Ah ta, aqui – diz Yoko agarrando um rolo de papel higiênico que estava na cadeira ao seu lado e entrega a Mask

- Ué agora é a nova moda de limpa com papel higiênico? – olhando para o rolo que esta na sua mão

- Ohh, desculpe eu não vi - _" Yuky aquela desgramada deixa essas coisas espalhadas pela casa e me faz passa cada mico!"_ – Yoko se levanta para pegar o guardanapo e quando vai entregar a Mask, tropeça nos chinelos de sua irmã que tinha deixado na cozinha, caindo em cima dele.

- Se machucou? – Mask olha para ela e pensa _– "Como alguém pode ser tão desastrada assim?"_

- Licençinha, uma ajuda para os necessitados – Yoko se apoiando nos joelhos de Mask

Ficando de pé, ela se escorrega novamente só que puxando Mask, que caí em cima dela e que puxa a toalha da mesa com tudo.

No quarto, Kanon leva um susto dizendo:

- Que barulho é esse?!

- Aí meu pai, Yoko – Yuky destranca a porta e saí correndo puxando Kanon.

Chegando na cozinha ele fica boquiaberto, vendo Mask em cima de Yoko

- Moço, ele não perde tempo!

- O QUE?! – diz Yuky antes de desmaiar e estrebuchar no chão

- Gente se ajudem aí que eu já estou ocupado – Kanon fica abanando e soprando a cara de Yuky – Não morra! Você precisa responder a minha pergunta...

Nisso Mask se levanta e puxa Yoko para se levantar também, mas a intensidade foi tanta que os dois acabam dando um selinho sem querer

- É... não foi minha intenção Yoko desculpe – passando a mão no cabelo dela

- Ta-ta tudo bem – vermelha igual a um tomate

Yoko segue para seu quarto e Mask senta na cadeira

Kanon leva Yuky nos braços para o quarto e coloca-a na cama, depois pergunta a Yoko:

- Será que ela vai ficar bem? Eu preciso te dizer algo Yoko – Kanon

- Diga então Kanon – tirando um macarrão do cabelo

- Eu amo a sua irmã Yoko, então me diga, eu tenho alguma chance com ela? – Kanon

- Ah Kanon é complicado, mesmo eu sendo a irmã ela,Yuky é uma pessoa muito difícil – Yoko

- Eu sei, tive essa demonstração hoje – Kanon

- O que você esta querendo dizer? – Yoko confusa

- Nada não – Kanon

- Mas não deixe de tentar viu Kanon – Yoko

- É isso eu não vou deixar – sorrindo

Yoko pega uma camisola do seu guarda - roupa, vai para o banheiro e antes de entrar diz a ele:

- Fique a vontade Kanon, só me de licença do quarto, pois vou precisar trocar de roupa – Yoko

- Ah claro, vou ali fazer companhia a Mask, volto depois – e saí do quarto fechando a porta.

* * *

Na cozinha, Mask está olhando para o nada, lembrando do ocorrido que tinha acontecido a poucos minutos atrás.

Logo após chega Kanon despertando ele dizendo:

- Meu filho, que foi aquilo? – sentando na cadeira

- Bem ela escorregou, e sem querer me puxou achando que conseguiria ampará-la a tempo só que não deu certo – rindo discretamente

- Nem vem com esse sorrisinho porque eu já sei – Kanon

- Já sabe do que? – olhando para ele

- Você gosta dela – Kanon começa a rir

- Agora pronto! – Mask fica emburrado – Não gosto dela, apenas considero uma boa amiga, meio atrapalhadinha

- E aquele beijo de dez segundos? – Kanon olha dentro dos olhos de Mask

- Você viu? – Mask se assusta

- Ao vivo e a cores – Kanon – E nem vem dizer que não gostou

Mask fica em silêncio.

- Eu sabia! Você gosta dela – Kanon

- Não quer dizer que só por causa disso eu estou gostando dela, pelo contrário isso foi somente um acidente. – Mask

Yoko que tinha acabado de se trocar entra na cozinha e escuta o que Mask tinha dito

- É foi somente um acidente que nunca mais vai acontecer – Yoko com os olhos marejados – Agora que acabaram de jantar poderiam dar a licença de irem embora por favor?

Os dois olham para ela e ficam sem saber o que fazer, o primeiro a dizer algo é Kanon

- Bem, obrigado por ter chamado nós e sua comida estava deliciosa – Kanon meio engasgado – E assim que tiver notícias de Yuky me avisa

- Pode deixar – Yoko

Kanon e Mask vão andando para a porta de saída. Yoko abre para eles e fica esperando eles irem

- Obrigada e desculpe pelo ocorrido – Mask olha para Yoko

- De nada, e pode ficar tranqüilo acidentes acontece – Yoko

Kanon ouve a resposta e começa a tossir

Os dois entram para seu apartamento e antes de Kanon fechá-lo diz:

- Boa noite

- Para você também – e Yoko fecha a porta

* * *

Entrando para dentro Mask se joga no sofá, coloca a mão na cabeça e fica de olhos fechados

- É parece que a chance de ter algo com ela se foi – Kanon

- Eu sou um burro, não devia ter falado isso – Mask

- Burro é pouco, foi uma anta paraguaia – Kanon – Eu pelo menos tentei dizer meus sentimentos para a Yuky.

Mask sem acreditar, senta no sofá e olha para Kanon

- Você disse o que?

- É o que escutou – Kanon

- Kanon e se ela nem ligar com o que falou? Ela quase falta te matar quando está por perto cara! – Mask

- Eu não podia esconder por muito tempo Mask, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria descobrir. Então eu criei coragem e falei – Kanon

- É muita sorte se ela quiser algo com você! – Mask

- E o bom, é que a irmã dela está dando a maior força para que fiquemos junto – Kanon

Mask levanta do sofá e vai para a janela da sala

- Ela nem vai querer sabe de mim mais

- Não sei não, tente amanhã ou quem sabe de um tempo – Kanon

- Tempo? E se ela gostar de outro cara ou se ela sei lá...resolve mudar de país por minha causa? – Mask se vira e fica olhando para seu amigo

- Bom ficar com outro cara até que vai, mas mudar de país? Que bagaceira é essa que você pensou? – Kanon

* * *

Yoko entra no seu quarto, deita na sua cama e fica chorando. Yuky que logo após é acordada pelos soluços de Yoko, olha para ela e diz:

- Yoko? Está tudo bem? - Yuky saí da sua cama meio cambaleando,vai para perto da cama da sua irmã e senta no tapete.

Yoko, só move a cabeça dizendo que não e continua a chorar

- Yoko você não está legal, me diz o que aconteceu? – Yuky

- Mask me beijou... – Yoko

- E isso lá é motivos para chorar? – Yuky

- É que quando eu caí, ele me puxou para poder me levantar, só que nessa puxada sem querer nos beijamos, daí antes disso você tinha desmaiado. Depois que estava já na cama eu fui tomar um banho, aí quando tinha acabado de terminar fui na cozinha e chegando lá ele disse que esse beijo não tinha passado de um acidente. – Yoko

- Ah, Yoko não vai me dizer que você... – Yuky

Yoko continua a chorar e afunda o rosto no travesseiro, sua irmã fica passando a mão pela cabeça dela.

- Aconteceu quase a mesma coisa comigo hoje. E nem por isso eu estou assim – Yuky rindo

Yoko olha para sua irmã e diz:

- Mas pelo menos Kanon gosta de você, ainda tem chances de dizer que ama ele – Yoko

- VOCÊ SABIA? – Yuky

- Ele que te trouxe e a colocou na cama – Yoko

Yuky fica sem reação

- Acho que deveria dar uma chance a ele Yuky, ele gosta tanto de você – Yoko

- É verdade – Yuky

- Aproveite, fale amanhã mesmo com Kanon – Yoko sorrindo

Yuky levanta e abraça a irmã

- Eu quero te ver assim minha sister, sorrindo – e olha para Yoko – porque também não dá uma chance para o Mask?

- Mas se ele não quiser? Ele deve me ver como uma desastrada, retardada e uma criança sem infância – Yoko

- Bobagem, você é linda, delicada e uma boa pessoa. E se ele disser isso com você acabo com o que ele tem no meio das pernas – Yuky

- E o que é? – Yoko

- Eh...os joelhos dele! – Yuky _– "Ufa, foi por pouco! Tadinha é muito inocente pra saber disso"_

- Acho que está na hora de dormir não? – Yoko olhando para o seu celular que estava jogado na sua cama

- É mesmo, amanhã será um novo dia e um novo rumo da minha vida que darei – Yuky

- Quer dizer que vai aceitar o pedido dele? – Yoko fica empolgada

- Vamos dizer que sim – Yuky sorrindo

- Que tudo!!! – Yoko pula em cima da irmã – Vocês se merecem Yuky

- Está dizendo que eu não presto? – Yuky olha feio para a irmã

- Não, quer dizer...ah sei lá – Yoko apaga a luz do quarto

Yuky e Yoko vão para suas camas e dormem.

* * *

O dia amanhece e o sol mais brilhante do que nunca faz acordar todos os cidadãos de Tóquio, exceto Kanon que continuava dormindo.

_-" Mas será que esse imbecil não vai acordar mais nunca?"_ - Mask já estava tomando café, quando alguém toca a campainha. Rapidamente ele atende a porta dando de cara com Yoko.

- Bom dia, seu amigo está acordado? – Yoko séria

- Ah bom dia, ainda não, entre – Mask meio encabulado com a visita de Yoko

- Onde é o quarto do seu amigo? – Yoko

- Siga esse corredor, na segunda porta do lado esquerdo é o quarto dele – Mask _– " Mas o que ela quer com Kanon?"_

- Obrigado – Yoko segue conforme Mask tinha dito para ela.

Vendo o quarto fechado, ela abre cuidadosamente e enxerga Kanon todo esparramado na cama. Yoko vendo isso começa a rir, ela entra no quarto e chama por ele, cuidadosamente

- Kanon, Kanon – balança o ombro dele com delicadeza _"- Vou ter que apelar para o modo Yuky"_- Yoko saí do quarto de Kanon e entra na cozinha. Mask sentado na cadeira, vê Yoko entrando e diz:

- Conseguiu acordar ele? – Mask

- Não, me arrume um copo com água por favor – Yoko

Mask percebendo o que ela queria fazer pega o copo, enche de água gelada e entrega para ela.

- Aqui – Mask

- Obrigado – Yoko

Indo novamente para o quarto de Kanon, Yoko entra, chega bem perto e joga a água na cara dele.

- CARALHO! QUEM FEZ ISSO? – Kanon acorda furioso e quando olha para seu lado direito vê Yoko sorrindo carinhosamente para ele

- Desculpe Kanon, tive que te acordar dessa maneira – Yoko

Kanon olha para ela, passa a mão pelos cabelos e se espreguiça;

- Pela sua cara, parece que aconteceu algo de bom – Kanon percebendo a felicidade de Yoko

Yoko mais que depressa senta na cama, Kanon estranhando a atitude de Yoko fica meio espantado

- Kanon, minha irmã quer lhe falar algo muito importante, acho bom ir agora lá em casa – rindo

- Será que ela ...– com os olhos arregalados

- Sim, ela aceitou – Yoko

Kanon mais do que depressa, levanta da cama e antes de sair correndo para o apartamento de Yuky, abraça Yoko

- Obrigado por acreditar em mim, cunhadinha – Kanon já saindo do quarto

-Ah, e antes de entrar lá, tome – Yoko joga a chave para ele – Ela deve estar dormindo, tenho certeza que vai amar essa visita inesperada – rindo

Kanon segue para o apartamento de Yuky, enquanto isso Yoko levanta e vai para a cozinha, entregar o copo para Mask.

- Aqui está – Yoko entrega nas mãos de Mask – Obrigado mais uma vez – diz saindo

Mask mais que depressa segura nos braços de Yoko e puxa-a para perto dele

- Me desculpe se eu fizer isto – diz ele no ouvido dela

- Mas o que... – antes de Yoko terminar o que dizia, Mask a beija loucamente

* * *

Entrando no apartamento das meninas, Kanon tranca a porta e segue para o quarto da sua amada. Abrindo a porta ele vê Yuky dormindo, sua respiração calma e sublime dava um encanto todo especial em seu rosto.

_- " Parece um anjo dormindo, se bem que de anjo ela não tem nada"_ – Kanon vai se aproximando lentamente, até chegar perto de Yuky. Não resistindo a tentação ele a beija suavemente. Vendo a cama de Yoko, aproveita e senta nela, pois gostaria ver cada detalhe de Yuky acordando.

* * *

Mask descola os lábios de Yoko e a olha nos olhos.

- Por que você fez isso? – Yoko

- Porque eu te amo, e não vou permitir que você mude de país ou fique com outro cara, por minha causa – Mask

- Mas eu não estou ficando com ninguém e nem estou indo mudar de país – Yoko rindo

- Ah mas foi uma teoria que eu tive de ontem – Mask

- Quer dizer, que aquele beijo que rolou, queria tivesse acontecido? – Yoko

- Sim, mas não daquele modo – Mask - Acho que se casarmos e contarmos isso para os nossos filhos, eles vão rir tanto.

- Já está assim? Pensando em casamento, filhos? Nossa fiquei chocada – Yoko

- Ah é? Ficou? Então vem cá – Mask lasca outro beijo em Yoko

* * *

Yuky, ainda com os olhos fechados, se espreguiça como um felino e olha para a cama da sua irmã, vendo quem estava leva um susto e se embrulha rapidamente com o lençol. Kanon vendo essa cena saí correndo e pula na cama de Yuky e rapidamente joga o lençol dela pro alto.

- Kanon, ta frio, devolve meu lençol – Yuky

- Não se você se virar e olhar para mim – Kanon

Yuky meio contrariada, se virá e fica olhando para Kanon;

- Satisfeito – Yuky

- Não, está faltando ainda uma coisa – Kanon a beija rapidamente – Agora sim!

Yuky olha para ele e diz:

- Ah assim você assanha meus vermes! – rindo ela beija ele e pega o lençol embrulhando os dois.

* * *

Mask que continuava beijando Yoko pede um segundo de tempo para dizer algo.

- Yoko qual é o seu segundo nome? – Mask

- Pra quê? – Yoko

- Somente me diga – Mask

- Yoko Knightley - Yoko

- Pois eu tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer – Mask – Por favor me diga a verdade.

- Aí, me deu um frio na barriga quando você disse isso... – Yoko

- Yoko Knightley, você confia em mim? – Mask

- Confio – Yoko

- Confia mesmo? Está disposta a fazer isso em nome do meu amor, do seu amor, do nosso amor? – Mask

Yoko vendo que algo importantíssimo estava pra acontecer, respira fundo

- Confio – Yoko

Mask a beija, depois que se separam ele a conduz ao seu quarto. Tirando a camisa, Yoko percebe que está a preste de perder sua virgindade. Sabia que um dia iria perder, pois tinha amigas no colegial que falava direto sobre isso. Apesar de ser ingênua, Yoko sempre teve vergonha de falar abertamente para sua irmã sobre o assunto.

- Yoko você confia em mim? – Mask

- Confio Mask – Yoko

Ele começa a tirar sua bermuda, ficando apenas de cueca boxer. Yoko começa a despir sua blusa, depois desabotoa e tira seu short. Os dois ficando quase semi- nus e vão ao encontro um do outro. Mask a beijava explorando cada detalhe daquela boca deliciosa, Yoko que estava meio nervosa, tentou não lembrar de nada, pois queria aproveitar o momento que tanto desejava. Mask a deita na cama e começa a desabotoar o sutiã e ao mesmo tempo beijava seu colo,Yoko por sua vez, para facilitar se livrou logo da calcinha. Mask que após retirar a parte de cima, tirou sua cueca. Estavam nus, completamente como vieram ao mundo. Os dois se encararam, em alguns instantes ele com seus orbes azuis e ela com os orbes verdes. Delicadamente ele a beijou, Yoko já com os sentimentos expostos, resolveu se entregar de corpo e alma. Mask com uma das mãos desceu as pernas de Yoko, abrindo-as.

- Está preparada? – Mask

- Sim – Yoko

- Saiba que eu te amo Yoko – Mask

- Eu também o amo – Yoko

Os dois fecharam os olhos e se beijaram intensamente. Mask sentindo que era a hora, começou a penetrar, em um movimento de vai e vem. Yoko extasiada com o que sentia, passava suas unhas pelas costas de Mask, dando alguns arranhões. Os movimentos começaram a ficar frenéticos, uma explosão de tesão começou a invadir em ambos. Gemidos fracos era soltado por ela. Com certeza esse foi o dia em que Yoko deixou de se tornar uma garotinha para se transformar em uma verdadeira mulher com os sentimentos a flor da pele.

* * *

A tarde havia chegado, Yuky e Kanon, Yoko e Mask estavam andando pelo shopping, todos eles estavam felizes. Vendo uma loja de doces Yoko e Yuky partiram para dentro dela. Os meninos estava com enormes sacolas na mão. Enquanto Mask, tinha avisado a Kanon que iria no banheiro, uma garota alta, dos cabelos loiros, olhos castanho escuro, com um corpo bem provocante e a roupa totalmente colada no corpo chega perto de Kanon e lhe diz:

- Oi gatão será que posso te conhecer?

- Éh, deixa eu ver – Kanon olha para os lados e para dentro das sacolas de compras – NÃO! – Kanon

- Ah qual é? Largue essas sacolas aí e vamos nos divertir.... – a garota começa a avançar sobre Kanon

Yuky que estava dentro da loja provando um bolo de chocolate enfeitado, vê a cena e deixa cair o bolo no chão.

- Yuky, o que foi? – Yoko

- O que foi? Daqui a pouco você vai saber – Yuky saí disparada da loja e vai ao encontro da loira

- Garota da licença, eu já tenho namorada – Kanon

- E eu por mim com ela – loira

Alguém toca nos ombros da garota

- O que é? – diz ela

- Escuta aqui minha filha, alguém já te disse que você tem uma cara embucetada da porra? – Yuky

- Como é? – loira

Yuky sem perder tempo, dá um soco no nariz da menina e quebra-o

- Olha aqui sua ratazana, vai procurar outro cara lá no bordel. Pois você deveria era ficar por lá sua desgraçada, filha de uma égua. – Yuky rapidamente é segurada por Mask

A loira, não agüentando suportar a dor, saí correndo do local.

- Desde a quando, Yuky tem esses ataques? – Kanon branco feito papel

- Desde sempre – diz Yoko rindo

- Pode me soltar Mask, aquela fulana que vem pra cá de novo – Yuky

- Menina, está assistindo muito luta livre na televisão – Mask

Todos começam a rir sem parar.

* * *

Se passa um mês, Yuky e Yoko são convidadas para trabalhar em uma empresa muito famosa, Kanon trabalha como bancário, Mask é visto por um olheiro e começa a sua carreira como modelo.

Yoko estava no seu quarto, arrumando alguns papéis sobre a cama, quando começa a passar mal.

- Yuky, socorro – grita Yoko

Yuky, que estava na sala assistindo **WWE **_**luta livre na TV**_, escuta o apelo da sua irmã e entra correndo para o quarto.

- O que houve Yoko? – Yuky aflita

- Não estou me sentindo bem , me leve ao hospital rápido! – Yoko começa a ficar pálida

Yuky, saí correndo e chama por Kanon no apartamento, que antes mesmo de bater na porta grita:

- KANON, ABRE LOGO A PORTA – Yuky

- O que houve? - Rapidamente Kanon atende

- Minha irmã está passando mal, leve ela no colo que eu vou na garagem pegar o carro. – Yuky

- Ok – Kanon entra no apartamento da sua namorada e vê Yoko desmaiada.

Yuky descendo pelo elevador chega na garagem, abre a porta, liga o carro e segue para a porta de entrada do edifício onde fica aguardando ansiosamente por eles.

Kanon já havia descido do elevador com Yoko nos braços, vê Yuky e segue para o carro.

- Vamos, entre – Yuky

Kanon que estava sentado na frente, teve que segurar firmemente Yoko, pois Yuky estava em alta velocidade. Entrando no hospital Kanon vai na sala de atendimento e pede por algum enfermeiro, que rapidamente chega e o atende.

O enfermeiro e outros leva Yoko na maca e seguem para dentro. Lá fora Yuky está quase dando um treco, ela liga e avisa a Mask que chega rapidamente no hospital.

Kanon, Mask e Yuky estão inquietos para saber de Yoko. Yuky que até então já tinha bebido três copos de café , estava roendo as unhas. Quando um médico veio ao encontro deles.

- E então doutor? – Kanon

- Ela está bem, quem é o responsável por aquela jovem? – médico

- Eu – diz Yuky – Sou a irmã dela, esse de do meu lado direito é o Mask o namorado dela e o que está do lado esquerdo é o meu namorado Kanon.

- A senhorita e o seu namorado serão tios! E o namorado dela será papai! Meus parabéns! – o médico cumprimenta Mask com um aperto de mão

- T- Tia? – Yuky desmaia

- Eu vou ser pai? – Mask senta em uma cadeira e fica tolo da vida

- E eu tio? – Kanon – Meu Zeus, acodem minha namorada aqui gente!!!

A vida desses loucos jovens estão para mudar radical agora com a chegada de um inesperado membro da família. Apesar dos novos desafios que serão impostos, todos irão enfrentar com garra e perseverança, pois são obcecados por aventuras. **Loucos eles são, mais normais nem um pouco!**

_

* * *

_

Gostaram gente? Espero que sim! Mandem reviews, críticas, tijoladas, ovos goros...Logo logo volto com novos capítulos fresquinhos das minhas outras fics. Aguardo vocês lá!

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_


End file.
